


Passing the Charisma Check

by Militem (ava_militem)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, I never thought I would use that tag, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/pseuds/Militem
Summary: ((Hands down, the single most sex driven fic I have ever written. Please read the tags.))After discovering the unfortunate truth about Paladin Danse's true identity, Knight Layla Morris will do anything to save him. Anything.





	Passing the Charisma Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



Icy blue eyes cut into her like a cold wind through a thin jacket in midwinter. The answer to his question was stuck in her throat, caught under the lump caused by the news she had just received. The truth was plain as the look of disgust on the Elder’s face.

 

Paladin Danse was a synth. Layla knew this, he had spoken to her before his abrupt departure from the airport. Disbelief had filled her mind when Danse initially told her, her thoughts swimming with other possibilities. A mistake in the information, a plant by the Institute, a coincidence, but Danse said he knew it was the inexplicable truth.

 

“How could I have possibly known?” she barks back, a lie.

 

To assume that Layla and Maxson could have ever been friends was an absurd thought at this point and all she had to work with now was an ounce of respect. An ounce compared to the Olympic sized swimming pool of admiration and adoration Elder Arthur Maxson bathed in daily. She hoped he didn’t pick up on the quiver in her voice as she spoke.

 

“I have intel that says you were the last person to interact with Danse before he went AWOL and I am aware you were well acquainted.”

 

If it was an appropriate time to laugh, she would have. They had made promises but something had always gotten in the way. Layla shuddered at the thought of Danse’s strong hands pushing her against the mattress in his quarters, his body pressing her against the Castle walls, the feeling of him fucking the breath out of her, the thought of her completely and utterly enjoying submitting to him. If only they had been able to make good on those fantasies. The tension had now built up inside her like that of an atomic bomb waiting to go off.

 

“Knight Morris!”

 

The sharp note of his voice drew her attention back to those piercing blue eyes and she realized she had missed something important. Maxson had taken a few steps closer to her and he was now close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Layla had known he was a large man but he had never stepped quite this close before. She could smell him, a mix of leather, smoke, and metal. The coat he wore did a good job of both hiding and accentuating his physical form, but this close she could make out the divot between his pecs, was aware of how utterly dominating his presence was.

 

She shuddered for a different reason.

 

“Do you understand my order, Knight?”

 

Layla swallowed, her voice finding strength again, “I’m afraid I missed it, Sir.”

 

She didn’t think his chest could puff out anymore, a hint of irritation in his voice,  “I want you to hunt down Danse, and execute him.”

 

Her attempt to steel her gaze failed as his own glare became more severe, “There must be some other way… please”

 

As a former lawyer, begging was beneath her, but she just needed to buy Danse a second chance. There was something in the way his eyes flashed that told her that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance to change the stubborn Elder’s mind. She straightened her shoulders, trying impossibly to size him up.

 

She thought she saw his Adam’s apple bob beneath his thick beard, “He’s a threat to the Brotherhood of Steel, an abomination of technology and an insult to mankind.”

 

“He deserves a chance! Once the Institute is defeated he poses no threat. Please, Elder!”

 

He shifted from one foot to another as she met his gaze and she heard the squeak of his leather gloved hand clenching impossibly tight.

 

“It’s too late for that now. His very existence is an affront to everything we hold dear…”

 

“Please, Arthur, I’ll do anything…”, she begged, looking up at him through lowered lashes.

 

This time when he swallowed hard she heard it, the fire in his eyes shifting from rage to something else. “Anything?”

 

She gasped when he leaned in closer, her voice firm yet quiet.“Yes, sir.”

 

Her eyes widened when he whispered what he wanted from her in her ear, the low timbre of his voice sending a flush up her neck into her ears and cheeks. It all made sense now, the fighting, the tension she mistook for loathing; it was lust, pure, aside from the jealousy she now knew he harboured. To say she had never thought of Maxson stripped down and having his way with her would be a lie. 

 

“Do you consent?”

 

At least he had the gall to ask, “I do, sir.”

 

“Make the appropriate arrangements, I’ll see you in my quarters tomorrow at 2100 hours.”

 

*****

 

If not for her husband's peculiar tastes before the war, the night would have been over before it began. Maxson must have thought to find the object would be impossible. Thank goodness Codsworth had, for some unknown reason, placed the box in the family safe when the bombs fell.

 

There was a thread poking out of her flight suit she was pulling at as she waited for him to answer the door. She felt as if her whole body was an electrified bundle of nerves, part anticipation, part overbearing sexual tension. 

 

She truly would do anything for Danse, and given the openness of their...whatever was going on between them, she knew he would understand and never hold it against her.

 

The door opened and Arthur stepped aside to let her in after their eyes met briefly. A bottle of whiskey was open on his table, two glasses were poured. Without asking she walked over and downed the fuller cup before pouring herself another shot.

 

Before she could down the liquor, Maxson grabbed her wrist firmly,  “What happens tonight never leaves this room. Understood, Knight?”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Elder,” she replied, downing the contents after he released her.

 

“Did you manage to procure what I asked for?” he asked, a slight redness to his cheeks whether from drink or embarrassment she could not tell.

 

Layla did not speak, instead, she reached into the bag she had brought and begun pulling out the items. Two bottles, one of oil-based pre-war lubricant, another of soap. A few clean towels.  A bright blue harness. And the object that made the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel’s eyes widen when she pulled it out; a large dildo, long and thick and the same colour as the harness, shaped to provide pleasure to both parties involved. 

 

Never in a million years would she have pegged Arthur Maxson for a bottom. The man exuded more confidence than a deathclaw and she was admittedly nervous at the thought of pleasuring him the way she had pleasured her late husband, Nate. Yet here they were, Layla standing in the Elder’s quarters with nothing other than the means to truly fuck Elder Maxson. 

 

Maxson snatched the dildo out of her hands, handling it as if it were any other piece of rare, pre-war tech. She watched, fixated, as he flexed it and wrapped a large hand around it, stroking it experimentally. 

 

“Where did you find this?”

 

“It’s mine. If you’re worried about its cleanliness, don’t be. It hasn't been used for over 200 years. It slots into the harness. Is there a problem?”

 

“No, it’s just, I’ve never seen one like this before.” 

 

She quirked an eyebrow at the comment, continuing to watch him as he weighed the heavy, rubber cock in his hand, the other stroking his beard. His eyes snapped to hers, a fire burning in them that she had never seen before, and he straightened his posture, “Get ready.”

 

The command is firm, setting the tone for the evening and she couldn’t deny the sudden warmth seeping into her core. To command her as a Brotherhood Knight was one thing, but in that moment, in that room, his leadership morphed into something else. She only hoped her performance would be to his satisfaction as Nate had always guided her when this type of play was involved.

 

Layla began to strip away her uniform, her back to Maxson as she rolled the fabric down her body. After removing the uniform and her undergarments, she began fastening the harness around her waist. A surprised gasp escaped her when she felt his arm come around her, his fingers slipping to her folds. He groaned pleasantly as her moisture meets his digits, a surprise he wasn’t expecting from his Knight. After a few strokes to her clit he brings the dildo to the harness and begins coaxing it inside her. As he worked the tip inside her she began to pant, trying to stay calm despite the stretch creating an ache in her and the feeling of Maxson’s body against her.

 

Once it was in place, he spun her around so he could scrutinize her. The look on his face was one of quiet approval mixed with a ravenous hunger. Maxson stepped forwards, pulling Layla to him and kissing her. Despite the hungry look in his eyes, the kiss was chaste, more a reminder that they were here for an agreement, not pleasure, not in her case anyway. Before the night is over, she needed to make him cum, that was part of their deal.

 

“Undress me.”

 

She obeyed, carefully removing the coat from his shoulders and moving to hang it on the wall hook. Each step she takes made the heavy rubber member attached to her bob, pressing further inside and stealing the strength from her knees. By the time she returned, she felt her body beginning to pulse.

 

His jet-black flight suit was removed next, carefully folded and placed on his night stand, followed by his briefs. Despite the fact they do not get along, the mere sight of him bare before her had her body thrumming. Maxson is a proportionally tall man, every inch of him perfection aside from the deep scars on his right side from the deathclaw. An Adonis carved from marble and made flesh. Maxson’s cock is thick and proud, curving away from his body slightly; an unmistakable sign he is looking forward to the night. 

 

Again he took her chin in his hand and kissed her, this time more passionately, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth. She allowed it, reciprocated it, and eventually, their hands began to roam over each other as he devoured her. She couldn’t deny the thrill she got from his beard scratching her face, nor his strong hands slipping from her face and down her body. Their touch is more exploratory, learning the curves of each other before they delved into the night’s event.

 

“Touch me,” he commanded breathlessly and her hands moved to wrap around his dick and cup his heavy sack.

 

His breathing became heavier as she continued to work his shaft, his hands moved over her body, squeezing her hips, her ass, hard enough that he left marks. They’re so close she can smell the saltiness of him mixed with soap and whiskey. Layla was pulled flush against him, gasping when the rubber cock pressed against his thigh which caused it to push against a spot inside her, making her throb.

 

They broke apart when he released her, Maxson grabbed the oil from the table and handed it to her, “Get me ready. You have permission to kiss and bite me. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Maxson moved to his bed, positioning himself on all fours and which gave her the full view of his perfect ass. A moment free of the sexual haze gave her time to appreciate him outside his role, her eyes roaming over his ass, his thighs.

 

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, “Get to it, Knight!”

 

The command snapped her attention back to the present task; she opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of the lube on her hand before she stepped behind him. Leaning in, she started by massaging his hole with her thumb, drawing a groan from him as he bucks against her. He’s an impatient man, that much was apparent even now and knows the play she and her husband shared did not apply here.

 

“I said to use your mouth, bite me,” he orders breathily.

 

Layla leaned down as she made small circles at his entrance, scraping her teeth over one cheek, nipping gently before placing a small kiss. His head whipped around again when she went to move to the other.

 

“I’m not one for gentle, Knight, don’t make me remind you again.”

 

Her next bite was harder, leaving half moon teeth marks and making him moan. By the third bite, she is pressing her thumb into him, his face falling into the pillow to stifle a string of curses as she begins stretching him. He’s impossibly tight, appropriate for the tight-ass he is, but the harder she worked him, the more marks she left on his perfect ass, the looser he became. 

 

“Three,” he moaned. “Use three fingers.” He lifted his face from his pillow long enough to issue the order.

 

She complied, removing her thumb and replacing it with three slick digits. Maxson pressed back into her hand as she worked her fingers into him. Layla reached around his waist, taking his straining cock into her hand but the Elder grabs her wrist and pulled her hand away.

 

“I didn’t ask for you to jerk me, Knight. Focus on the task at hand.”

 

Her eyes widened at the double meaning behind his order, she wondered if he was aware. It didn’t matter because seconds later his body gave and she was moving her fingers effortlessly.

 

“Now,” he ordered, “fuck me now.”

 

The bed creaked slightly as he moved up the mattress and she crawled onto it behind him. She grabbed the lube and poured some onto the large dildo and his loose entrance, pausing momentarily to wonder if he was ready.

 

“What are you waiting for, Knight?”

 

Bossy, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Each order and demand he had made had done nothing to lessen her own arousal, her pussy is so wet and aching she knows all too well she may come herself before the night is over.

 

When she finally positioned the tip against him, he made a keening sound, his hands fisting the sheets as she slowly pressed into him. She didn’t want to go too fast, didn’t want to hurt him despite everything.

 

“Dammit, Knight,” he groans through gritted teeth, “Fuck me already!”

 

The sound he makes when she slowly pushes into him is a cry she would likely never hear again. Maxson’s arms gave out on him, he grabbed the pillow so tightly he could have torn it in half. 

 

“Are you good, sir?” she asked, not caring if she reprimanded.

 

He can’t reply, simply nodding his assent before she slowly began to rock her hips to seat the strap-on deep in his ass. When Maxson tried to press further backward against her she gave her hips a sharp snap that pulled another moan out of him, a wave of ecstasy rolling through her as her end too is forced deeper. She had forgotten how good it felt to pleasure another with the sex toy.

 

“Again,” he commanded, almost begging.

 

So she complied, drawing back and thrusting into him hard, almost doubling over herself. The rhythm picked up, she wrapped an arm around his waist to steady herself as Maxson’s grunt became one continuous growl. A sheen of sweat coated his body, making his skin shine in the low light of his quarters, accentuating the ripple of his muscular back as she fucked him. Unthinking she reached up with her free hand and grabbed a fist-full of Maxson’s hair, tugging at the short strands and making him yelp.

 

The man under her moved surprisingly fast, pulling away and spinning around to face her before moving in and clamping his teeth down on the soft skin of her neck. The bite will bruise for sure.

 

“No!” Maxson barks, “I did not give you permission to do that.”

 

He grabbed her hips and swept her onto her back before moving over her, pinning her to the bed with his body. His kiss was hard, more teeth than lips, making her pant. She didn’t realize until Maxson brushed his hand against her thigh that he was aligning the rubber head with his entrance and when he leans back to lower himself onto it, she felt the pressure inside her. 

 

This was not how the night was supposed to go.

 

“Stay still,” he whispered, “Or the deal is off.”

 

Maxson took both her hands in one of his, pinning them against her stomach as he sank onto the rubber cock. Layla had a clear view of his face, his sweat covered brow knitted together, a battle of pleasure and control he was quickly losing as he began bouncing atop her. Each movement sent a wave through her that had her struggling to obey, the heat in her belly building quickly and she bit her bottom lip to stifle her moan.

 

“Don’t you dare come...not before me, Knight.”

 

His gaze doesn’t help, piercing blue eyes under the thick brow and dark brown hair, nor the flexing of his powerful thighs as he fucks himself, and inadvertently her. The pulsating heat grew in her, reaching an unbearable level, using every ounce of control she had to keep from bucking into him. His head fell back when he took himself in hand and began falling out of rhythm. Somehow, by the grace of whatever gods still exist, they were pushed over the top at the same time, his throaty growl mixed with her keening cry, his hand releasing her as he pumps his cock and spilled thick ropes of cum onto her belly. Maxson fell forwards, his face resting in the crook of her neck as her body came down from its peak.

 

For a long time, neither moved, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. She felt his lips against her shoulder and realized he was kissing the bite mark he left earlier. The sudden tenderness made her uncomfortable. Slowly she worked her way out from under him and removed the harness, grabbing a cloth and pouring some of the cleaning soap she brought onto it. Maxson was still face down on his bed, his body more relaxed than she'd ever seen it before. She carefully cleaned him, then herself, before beginning to redress.

 

“Tell Danse the Brotherhood will not hunt him, but he may never return,” he says, half his face hidden in the pillow.

 

Layla nodded, watching as he closes his eyes. She doesn’t bother picking up any of the items she had brought, they aren’t hers any longer. 

 

She got what she came for and left Maxson to his thoughts, thinking of his ultimatum one last time as she slipped out the door.

 

_ I want you to fuck me the way he used to before you came along. _

**Author's Note:**

> The thought process behind this fic was "No, I can't write this." "I do not have an OC that would do this." " Actually, in a sexy, alternate universe Layla would." "How? I guess if it was for Danse..." "No brain, please, stop giving me a plot. Stop giving me a story." "Really, angst?" "This is happening..." "Goddammit..."


End file.
